


Legacy Undone Podfic

by SLW2002



Series: Legacy Undone by LD 1449 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Now on Apple Podcasts!, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLW2002/pseuds/SLW2002
Summary: It was their last, desperate gambit. Their last hope. They pinned everything on a prayer that he could save them...and now...he's not even sure if he can make it count anymore.Now on Apple Podcasts!
Series: Legacy Undone by LD 1449 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534724
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Anchor: https://anchor.fm/Swill

Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/show/2nF4D8kOXdCQNWm2U9xXRa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update three times a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Spotify: <https://open.spotify.com/show/2nF4D8kOXdCQNWm2U9xXRa>

Anchor: <https://anchor.fm/Swill>

Google podcasts: <https://www.google.com/podcasts?feed=aHR0cHM6Ly9hbmNob3IuZm0vcy9kNWE1ZjIwL3BvZGNhc3QvcnNz>[  
](https://www.google.com/podcasts?feed=aHR0cHM6Ly9hbmNob3IuZm0vcy9kNWE1ZjIwL3BvZGNhc3QvcnNz)

Breaker: <https://www.breaker.audio/legacy-undone-podfic>

Now on Apple Podcasts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update three times a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to update weekly.


End file.
